Custom Knighthood Order Unlockable Equipment
__NOEDITSECTION__ In addition to the equipment already available to your Custom Knighthood Order, more higher end and much more expensive equipment can be unlocked from several sources. In some cases, the unlock gives items of their own troops, but sometimes (like Rasmus and Obrist) they will unlock equipment from their main enemies: Most of these unlocks are upon capturing a leader of a specific Unique Spawn, but remember, to capture them, you must have negative relations with them, and its chance based, going from 40% to 90% capture chance, fully depending on your Prisoner Management Skill. Most will have a special option in where you trade their freedom for the receipts, but a few (all with "bonus with Diamonds") will unlock some items as a bonus the first time you trade their freedom for Diamonds. Rasmus Devatica: elite Heretic equipment Rasmus is the sole leader and founder of the Inquisition, he will unlock high tier D'Shar and Heretic gear: * Demonskin * Demon Shield * Heretics Tear Shield Maltise: Asp Vanguard and Dread Legion equipment Maltise is the leader of the Dread Legion, an advanced Snake Cult army, who can be ransomed for these recipes: * Asp Armor * Asp Helm * Asp Gauntlets * Asp Greaves * Asp Shield * Dread Helm * Dread Armor Ithilrandir: elite Noldor equipment Ithilrandir is known as the most fair and just leader of the Noldor. He unlocks: * Noldor Ancient Plate * Female Noldor Armor * Female Noldor Armor With Cape * Noldor Silver Ornate Gauntlets * Noldor Noble Shield * Noldor Spirit Horse Aeldarian: elite Noldor equipment Aeldarian is known as the most intolerant and hateful leader of the Noldor. He unlocks: * Noldor Rune Armor * Noldor Knight Helm * Noldor Knight Helm with Hood * Noldor Enchanted Shield * Noldor Plate Greaves Syla Uzas: equipment of the KO-s of the Empire A veteran of the Empire, Syla is now a feared Rogue Knight that united many Empire soldiers to his cause, specially Empire Knighthood Orders troops. He unlocks: * Shadow Legion Armor * Shadow Legion Armor With Cape * Phoenix Heavy Platemail * Phoenix Leather & Mail * Imperial Radiant Cross Plate * Heater Shield - Mortal Shield Obrist Heynrich: Priestess' and Anaconda's equipment A famous Mettenheim commander blamed for the expansion of the Snake Cult in their homeland and forced to exile. But Obrist isn't alone, all his soldiers know he is not the one to blame and with that and a mixture of respect and admiration, joined him. He unlocks: * High Priestess Snake Armor * Priestess Snake Armor * Snake Mask Helmet * Snake Gloves * Priestess Snake Boots * Viper Sabre * Anaconda Plate Armor * Anaconda Great Helm * Anaconda Knight Helm * Anaconda Shield * Anaconda Spiked Shield Burilgi the Usurper: Ebony and Darkwood weapons Burilgi is the sole unique spawn of the Singalians will unlock: * Desert War Horse * Strange Ebony Sabre * Foreign Short Sabre * Foreign Two Handed Sabre * Darkwood Bow * Mortal Heater Shield * Red Magnus Shield * Gold Magnus Shield Eyegrim the Devourer: heretic equipment The fearsome leader of the biggest undead Heretics army in Pendor, Eyegrim will unlock the first time being "captured": * Doom Mace * Netherworld Shield The Three Seers: the armor of her deadly Doomguides The strongest troop in Pendor in the strongest Heretics army. But there's not just 1, but 3 of them! The Three Seers will unlock the first time being "captured": * Doomguide Leather * Darkwood Arrows Alaric von Brouhaha Leading the numerous but very weak army of drunkmen and deserters, Alaric will unlock a single item, but although its not a good item for battle (even though it hits of blunt), its cool due its fire animation, that looks even better on night-time: * Torch Note: a second message will show saying "Congratulations, you have found an Easter Egg!" upon unlocking this item. If the player is a female, Alaric will also unlock the Lute and the Lyre K'Juda the Ravager: bonus with Diamonds The most militant and charismatic Jatu leader is K'Juda the Ravager, and he will unlock: * Jatu Steppe Charger * Foreign Saber Warlord Zulkar: bonus with Diamonds The honorable and respected Jatu Warlord Zulkar will unlock: * Jatu Arrows Calanon: 70 relation unlock - casual Noldor equipment Once Quigfen's Quest is completed, Calanon can be found as a merchant in the Noldor Elacrai Castle. When relations with the Noldor are at 70 or higher, he will gift the player the recipes for the following equipment: * Noldor Noble Armor * Noldor Noble Armor With Cape * Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb * Noldor Trimmed Ranger Garb With Cape * Noldor Archer Garb * Noldor Archer Garb With Cape * Noldor Enchanted Boots * Noldor Leather Ornate Gloves * Noldor Composite Bow * Noldor Arrows * Noldor Goldleaf Warhorse Poetry Upon learning the 5 poems in Pendor (only available for males), the player will be gifted the recipe to make: * Lyre * Lute Mettenheim Arbalest One Mettenheim Arbalest and the secrets to craft it for your CKO are granted upon joining any Knighthood Order and talking with the knight when having at least 300 Weapon Proficiencies in Crossbows and being at least rank 5 Knight Commander of the order. Arquebus and bullets One Arquebus and a pouch of bullets and the secrets to craft it for your CKO are granted upon joining any Knighthood Order and talking with the knight when having at least 300 Weapon Proficiencies in Firearms and being at least rank 5 Knight Commander of the order. Category:Knighthood Orders Category:CKO unlockable